Whirlwind
by AariPegasus
Summary: Four friends travel to Domino City to get a new start away from the sheltered lives they've led with Pegasus, but once their they are through into a world of ups and downs, with a few more twists added into it.
1. Whirlwind Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or the characters in this. Nikki and Raine are my characters. Please do not be hateful of me, I just like to have fun with story ideas. Just so you know: This is going to be rated M since Aari cusses like a sailor.**_

"**So explain this to me one more time Raine. We're going to Japan; Domino City no less. Pray tell **_**why **_**are we going to a city that's mostly technological annoyances?" Nikki said as she stood in the doorway of Raine's room. Raine looked at her brushing her snow white hair out of her eyes. **

"**We're going since I told Father that I wanted to take our band there. They are coming with us except for Silas, our bassist decided he was too good to come with us to Japan. Anyway wasn't it **_**your**_ idea to come to Domino City? You saw that tri-color haired boy and got the urge to be here!" Nikki glared at her then huffed scratching her blondish-brown hair.

"Fine…but why do we have to go on a Kaiba Corp. ship? Can't we just take one of your jets or something at least more…non-sea going?" Raine just smirked. 

"If we took an Industrial Illusions jet over to Japan then they'd start treating us like royalty…if I recall you weren't really into that Nikki…" She said with a mocking tone as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Her black tight pants clung to her like a second skin while her dark purple shirt hung loosely around her. Nikki looked like she just raided the local Hot Topic and stole all of their red and black items in sight. Nikki's tight black leather pants showed her body well, the red corset and black jacket making her seem taller and more dominating.

"Raine if you keep up with the tone then I'll have to find that knife you bought from Egypt to cut out that tongue of yours. Can't sing without that now can you?" Nikki taunted as she grabbed her bag from the floor. Raine just sighed as she picked hers up as well. All of their bands stuff had already been sent ahead of them to their new condo that was conveniently right near Domino High School. 

"We better get going before Aaric and Jai decide that they need to get more stuff into the ship!" Raine yelled as she shot past Nikki towards the stairs. Nikki ran after her stopping as she saw Pegasus hug Raine. Raine just smiled and gave him a quick hug before waving him a goodbye. As Nikki hurried by him he cupped his hands over his mouth like a megaphone.

"Be sure to send an e-mail when your there! Not that I don't trust Kaiba-boy's judgment with the ship!" Nikki just sighed as she waved her hand as an OK to him. He was way to overprotective of Raine but that was to be expected. He adopted her at the age of 2 and ever since then he's taken in their entire band as his own; though Raine was the only one he had officially adopted. But Nikki didn't mind, she was content with her life. They all grew up together; hell they even have a band together. Now that Silas was going to be gone she was going to have to search for a new bassist. Nikki shut the door to the mansion as the ship was about to sound the horn to depart. With a last glance at the island she walked into the ship, hoping that this spur of the moment idea wasn't a bad choice for them all.

_Okay I swear that the first actual chapter will be having more of the original YuGiOh characters, and I'm going to have the yami's in separate bodies from their hikari's. Why? Cuz it's my fanfic and I said so! __:3 __And yes there is going to be a band, but their sponsor is going to make them huge! See you next time!_

_PLEASE R&R IT'S MY FIRST ONE :3 :3_


	2. Whirlwind chap1

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or the characters in this. Nikki and Raine are my characters. Please do not be hateful of me, I just like to have fun with story ideas. Just so you know: This is going to be rated M since Aari cusses like a sailor._

_**Arrival Time into Domino City: 12:04 pm…Wednesday**_

Nikki jumped off the ship and onto the dock and danced around. "Thank god I'm off that damned ship! Aaric and Jai just laughed as they walked off the ship with Raine. She shook her head as she looked around for their sponsor, Seto Kaiba. She stretched as she looked around the scenery. The vast blue ocean was behind them, separating herself from everything she'd ever grown up with; besides her closest friends who were here with her now. The buildings were tall and many of them were mostly nothing but glass. Nikki snapped her fingers in front of her then scoffed.

"We don't need you to go to la-la land while we're waiting for that damned fool Kaiba!" Raine looked at her with a soft glare as she looked around.

"He'll be here just keep your leather on Nikki. He's a CEO so he'll probably be very busy running his company at his big ol' desk without a care in the-" She was cut off by the site of a white stretch limo pulling up towards them. A man around their age stepped out of the limo when it stopped. He was wearing a long, white trench coat, some tight black pants, a black turtleneck shirt and what looked to be some bondage straps for decoration on his arm. He looked at them all and grimaced at their attire.

"We're taking you to Domino High so you can start your day. We have your uniforms in the limo. Change here and we'll drop you off there." Raine looked at the man as he grabbed a bag out of the back seat, tossing it at Aaric. They looked in it as Raine ran up to the man. "Thank you Kaiba-boy, but I believe we can handle things from here. Besides we're in need of a bassist before anything else…" He just glared at her, the name her father called him being spoken out loud in his home country. "You can search later they're expecting you." He got in the limo and slammed the door.

Ten minutes after he gave them the bag they clambered into the limo and Seto told the driver to take them to Domino High. Jai and Aaric were admiring the outfits on all of them while Nikki grumbled about not being able to wear the male uniform, tugging on the offending skirt of the female uniform. Raine just looked at Seto and sighed. "Anyway Kaiba-bo…Mr. Kaiba, the business deal you made with Father is now in my hands since I am here in Japan…" Seto just nodded his head as they pulled up to the school's gates. They all filed out and went straight to the principal's office, being told they had the same classes as Kaiba did.

"Right now it's homeroom so you'll all be introduced now." The principal said as he led them all to class 3-A. He walked into the class and everyone fell silent as they saw Kaiba come in followed by four foreigners. The principal cleared his throat as he wrote their names on the chalkboard behind them.

"Hello class, you all have four new students joining you today. Please welcome them kindly. Will you all introduce yourselves please?" The principal said in a happy tone. Jai smirked and grabbed Aaric's arm as they bowed. "We are Jai and Aaric Walker, the one with the bug up her skirt is Nikki Hughes. And the girl with the white hair is none other than the heiress to Industrial Illusions Raine Pegasus!" Jai said as he hugged them all together. Nikki smacked him on the back of his head and Raine just hung her head down in embarrassment. The principal laughed as he showed them all to their seats. Jai sat down next to Seto Kaiba and smirked evilly while Aaric was forced to sit on the opposite side of a blonde Japanese kid in a green jacket. Nikki sat down next to a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, while Raine sat down in-between an albino skinned boy and a blonde Egyptian.

During the homeroom Raine was being assaulted with questions by the two boys whose names she learned were Ryou and Malik. Nikki was plugging her ears up with her fingers sitting next to the brunette female that wouldn't stop rambling about friendship. Jai was watching Aaric squirm as he sat next to the blonde who introduced himself rather loudly as Jonouchi. Raine excused herself from the two boys as she sat next to Nikki.

"I see your target is right there talking to this chick…" She said as she looked at Nikki. She didn't see why Nikki looked pissed, until she hear the girl talking.

"See Yugi? We should make friends with the new kids, they seem pretty nice even if one of them is Pegasus' daughter…." Raine just glared at the girl and smirked as she pointed at Yugi.

"You see this guy? No one cares what you have to say but your not going to get into that gimp's pants…that's her job." Raine said as she pointed at Nikki, who was smirking with her at the brunette girl. Jai laughed as Aaric just hid his face into the palms of his hands. The brunette girl ran out of the classroom with tears in her eyes as the two friends cackled in delight. Aaric didn't believe what was going on in front of him. Their first day at school and the girls already made someone start bawling their eyes out.

"…This is going to be an interesting….year…" He said under his breath as he watched the girls laugh.

_Okay I promise you that they are not bitches 24/7 and Nikki my sweet loving friend…I love you don't kill me :3_


	3. Whirlwind chap2

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or the characters in this. Nikki and Raine are my characters. Please do not be hateful of me, I just like to have fun with story ideas. Just so you know: This is going to be rated M since Aari cusses like a sailor._

Nikki was doodling on a piece of paper while the teacher was rambling on about geometry. She didn't really care for math class, since she'd probably just cheat on the test or find some way around taking it all together.

'_Thank god it's the last class of the day I swear I'm gonna die…' _She thought as she looked over at Raine. She sat there a bit uncomfortable between the two boys while she tried to focused on the teacher. Jai was just sitting there, asleep most likely while Aaric focused solely on listening to the teacher. The school bell rang and Nikki sighed a relieved sigh.

"No more math thank you lord!" Raine just sighed as she looked at Nikki when she stood up. Aaric was listening to Jonouchi complain about how he didn't understand some of the problems while Jai tackled him in the middle of explaining them to Jonouchi. Raine looked at the two boys and nodded her head as she ran up to Nikki with the two in tow.

"I'm going over to my new friends' apartment okay? You guys can start making the flyers and I'll buy us some more stuff to get the condo ready to live in."

"E-mail your dad first before he spazzes. I don't need him coming here and making a big scene…" Nikki said as she threw her books in her bag. Raine nodded then linked her arms into Malik's and Ryou's as they left the school. Kaiba had left earlier in the day since there was a malfunction at Kaiba Corp., so the others walked towards their condo. Jai ran into one of the rooms and screamed ownership of it. Aaric went to the one across from Jai's and claimed it also. Nikki just went to the one on the far left, away from Jai's and Aaric's. She sat down and started to make the flyers that were going to be posted around school.

Raine went with Malik and Ryou to their apartment and sat down on the couch. Ryou smiled and went into his room grabbing a game. Malik went into the kitchen.

"Do you guys want a drink? We have tea and some other stuff." He yelled as Ryou came back with a board game.

"I want some tea please." Ryou agreed with her as he sat down on the floor. As Malik came back out with the tea they heard a door open then slam shut. Two men came up and they looked exactly like Marik and Ryou but with spikier hair.

"Hey Ryou…who's the girl?" the albino one said as he sat next to her, the other Egyptian sitting on the other side.

"Bakura, Marik this is our friend Raine, she came from America to learn here in Domino City!" Ryou said with a bright smile and his British accent. Malik sighed as he went back to get more tea for the other two. Marik just smirked at Bakura as he looked at Raine.

"Look Bakura, we have another playmate to join in our "fun"…shall we ask her to join us?" He smirked darkly as he wrapped an arm around Raine's shoulder. Bakura nodded as he too wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"We shall Marik. Would you like to join our "fun" Raine? I promise you won't be hurt…much." Raine blushed and then jumped up but was dragged back down onto the couch by the two darker men. She put her hand into her pocket and opened her cell, dialing the number 1 on her speed dial to call Nikki.

Nikki finished the flyers and smiled at her work when her phone buzzed. She answered it and could hear two voices in the background.

"_I promise Raine we won't hurt you at all…Now just be a good girl and let's all go have some fun."_

"_I really need to go home…my siblings will be worried about me you two…and besides I have to make sure I get to the store before they close…"_

"_But what's the fun in that? We just wanna show you around town, maybe help you?"_

"_No thanks I really must be leaving…"_

"_Nonsense stay a while…"_ Nikki got pissed and screamed through the phone.

"YOU GUYS EVEN _**TRY**_ ANYTHING ON RAINE THEN YOU WILL BOTH WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN YOU GOT THAT!" She then hung up the phone and stormed out of her room and out of the condo.

Raine smirked as she stood up from the couch and bowed to Marik and Bakura.

"I'm terribly sorry but I must be headed to the store. Malik, Ryou will you show me out please?" Ryou nodded and got up and walked with her to the door.

"I'm so sorry that our…erm _brothers_ acted like that…." She shook her head and smiled a fake smile at him.

"Don't worry about it. It was all in good fun right?" He just stared at her as she walked out of the apartment and she sprinted like there was no tomorrow; unaware that Marik and Bakura were watching her leave through the window.

_Well now wasn't that a fun chapter?_

_Bakura: __**Why in the name of Ra did we sound like rapists?**_

_Me: Because that's what I think you'd say to someone to mess with them that's why. Now please comment before Bakura chops my head off with a meat cleaver :D_


	4. Whirlwind chap3

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or the characters in this. Nikki and Raine are my characters. Please do not be hateful of me, I just like to have fun with story ideas. Just so you know: This is going to be rated M since Aari cusses like a sailor._

Raine ran up to the condo to see a very angry Nikki standing there with her arms crossed. Raine ran up and hugged her and smiled.

"I'm okay I promise! They didn't do anything to me." She mused as she looked at Nikki.

"They better not have or I'd have had a broken beer bottle to their balls faster than you can say "Arnold Schwarzenegger". I knew you shouldn't have left with them." She scoffed as she looked at Raine. "Now we are _both _going to go around and shop for stuff to make sure our condo works for us all." With that she grabbed Raine's wrist and dragged her to the store with her.

A few hours later and a frantic phone call from Pegasus, Raine and Nikki stopped by a game shop.

"Wanna go in Nikki? We could get some board games or something." Raine suggested as Nikki dashed into the store. As Raine came in and the bell rang signaling a customer she watched Nikki run around looking at the games. They heard a man come up and Raine noticed an older man, with violet eyes and an orange headband around his head.

"Welcome to my game shop. I'm Solomon Motou. What can I help you two beautiful girls with?" "We're just looking sir…thank you." Raine said as she bowed. Nikki grabbed a game from the bottom shelf and stared at it, reading the description. Raine noticed a stand and went up to it, noticing the god cards that sat there. "Excuse me…but why do you have the God cards up here for display?" "My grandson and his friend are the current King of Games. He beat both Duelist Kingdom and Battle City to make sure he kept that title!" Mr. Motou exclaimed proudly. Raine just frowned when she realized why the old man's last name sounded so familiar. She turned her back and grabbed Nikki's arm.

"Hey I'm still looking!"

" Yeah well we need to get home and get the condo the way we want it to look. We'll come back later on in the week once we are settled in." She demanded as she dragged a cursing Nikki from the game shop back to the condo.

Once back inside the condo Raine went into the last unclaimed room and started to paint the wall to her liking. She continued to paint and she laughed as she heard music blaring from Nikki's room. Raine stopped painting and went into the kitchen to get some water, there was a knock at the door. She went up to it and opened it to see both Marik and Bakura standing there.

"You left so suddenly we didn't get a chance to say goodbye. So let us go and do that right now shall we?" Marik said as he grabbed her wrist. She stared at his wrist and then grabbed his arm throwing him over her shoulder and pinning him to the ground. Bakura laughed at the display as Aaric, Jai and Nikki ran out of their rooms to see what was happening.

"Raine? What's going on here…?" Aaric asked as he looked at the three in front of him. Raine looked up at her friends then back down at Marik as she kept him pinned.

"He grabbed my wrist and I reacted. Wouldn't you if someone came to your home and tried to grab you?" She said with a blunt tone of anger. Jai grabbed her arm and lifted her off of Marik as he stood rubbing his shoulder.

"She has a very good grip…that actually hurt a bit." He said as he looked at her with a playful, dark look. She stuck her tongue out at him and scoffed as she turned her back to the two dark men. Bakura just stood there and looked at the four Americans.

"We just wanted to get to know your sister more if that was alright with you three." Nikki just glared at him, remembering his voice from the phone call.

"You can get to know her when we're dead! Now leave before I kindly throw you two out the window and think; we live on the eighth floor." Nikki threatened as she stood in front of Raine. Bakura raised his hands up and then motioned to Marik to leave. As they watched them leave Raine looked at Nikki and sighed.

"Get your deck we'll go get you some more duel monster cards…"

Raine, Aaric, Jai and Nikki walked up to the Kame Game Shop and went inside. As Raine heard the familiar voice of the older man from before she saw a flash of blonde hair before she heard Aaric greet Jonouchi.

"Hello Jonouchi did you get the math problems from class finished?" Jonouchi smiled and acknowledged Aaric as Nikki looked at the God cards with Jai and Raine. When Jonouchi noticed the other three he grinned and walked up to them.

"I'm Jonouchi Katsuya, but call me Jonouchi! The others are Honda," He pointed to a boy with spiked brown hair, "Otogi," He said as he pointed to a guy with long black hair and green eyes; who waved at Raine with a smile. "Anzu…though you two girls know her by now since you yelled at her earlier…" He said as he pointed to the annoying brunette from earlier. "And those two right there that look alike are Yami and Yugi Motou." He said as he pointed to the two boys that looked eerily similar.

Raine just nodded to them all and glared at Anzu as Nikki went up to both Yami and Yugi.

"You have any pointers to my deck? My favorite is the Harpie's Brother, but I don't know what all I could use to make him any stronger." She said as she sat down in-between both of them. Yami just smirked a bit and started to talk to her as Yugi chipped in and smiled a warm smile at her. Raine just went up to Otogi and started to talk to him about business and life, while Aaric sat down with Jonouchi helping him with whatever he didn't understand in his other classes. Jai just stared at Anzu as she glared at Nikki.

"If you keep glaring at her I'll be forced to rip those pretty blue eyes from your head and throw them in he garbage disposal." He said as he leaned down to her ear. She jumped and glared at him as she left the shop, being unnoticed by everyone.

_Ra I can't STAND Anzu! Comment and please tell me the truth and to all you Anzu(Tea) fans out there please don't hate me :D_


	5. Whirlwind chap4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or the characters in this. Nikki and Raine are my characters. Please do not be hateful of me, I just like to have fun with story ideas. Just so you know: This is going to be rated M since Aari cusses like a sailor.**_

**Raine looked over at Nikki as she beamed talking to Yami and Yugi about their decks and trading cards. Aaric was busy still helping Jonouchi with work and helping Honda as well. Otogi was talking on his cell phone to a business coworker about some new ideas. Raine got bored and smiled.**

"**Nikki I'm going to go outside…you know how I am with a crowd." Nikki nodded as Raine left the game shop to stand outside. She leaned against the wall and stared down the street, not realizing that someone was walking up beside her.**

"**Can we talk?" She jumped and turned to see Marik staring down at her. She glared as she stood up quickly.**

"**Talk? My question is how did you know I was going to be here? You following me or something?" She accused as she continued to glare. He shook his head and stared back at her.**

"**No I didn't, I was taking a walk and I saw you just now. I'd like to talk and say sorry." He said with a frown. She noticed that he had his hands in his pockets and she smirked.**

"**Want to go talk at the park? I bet there are things we can set on fire…" She said as she grabbed a lighter out of her pocket. He smirked and they left together talking about mayhem and destruction.**

**Jai sat next to Yugi and smiled as he looked at Nikki. He realized that Raine wasn't in the room and sighed. She always liked to run off and light fires in random places, he remembered one time they went to New York City and she lit a tree on fire in the middle of the park.**

"**Nikki…we just let Raine leave the Kame Shop and we didn't even bother with frisking her…" He said as he looked at her then to Aaric. Nikki and Aaric's gazes shot up to him in realization and they both jumped up, causing the others to flinch slightly.**

"**Shit! Aaric, Jai we gotta find her before she DOES light something on fire!" Nikki yelled as she ran out of the shop, everyone following her outside. As they ran outside they saw her and Marik running away as the sound of sirens went north towards the Domino City Park. They stopped and panted hard as they laughed hard. Nikki stomped towards them both and smacked Raine on the back of her head. Raine grabbed her head and glared at Nikki.**

"**OW! What the hell was that for Nikki! You could cause head trauma if you do that enough…" She said as she rubbed her head tenderly. **

"**I'll show you head trauma…Did you forget what happened last time you set something on fire?"**

"**Yes and it made me extremely happy to light that tree on fire." She said as she stared at Nikki. Marik just looked at Raine and smirked.**

"**Didn't know the rich girl had it in her to set chaos in her home country…" He said teasing her in a mean manner. She glared at him and flicked his nose.**

"**I can cause chaos most anywhere I go you damned Egyptian psycho. It just has to be in my mood…" Nikki sighed as she did a face palm. She grabbed Raine's hand and walked her away from Marik as she waved him goodbye. Yami just stared at Marik and grabbed his cell phone, texting a message to their dark albino friend.**

**In the Kame Shop Jai and Nikki frisked Raine to make sure she didn't have any other items of mass destruction on her while she texted away like mad on her cellphone. Aaric just watched her, she had never once been interested in a cellphone but she kept it since Pegasus was protective about her. **

"**Raine may I ask as to whom your texting like a rabid dog on a rabbit?" Raine just looked at him and shook her head as her phone buzzed. Jai took the phone and ran to the other side of the room. He then turned with a sly smirk on his face as he looked at Raine.**

"**You're texting that Egyptian from earlier! Why Raine I never knew you could be so evil…" He taunted as he waved her phone at them all. **

"**Jai give me that cellular device back before I slit your throat and let the innocent blood fall to the damned floor!" She yelled as she jumped over Nikki and tackled Jai to the ground. Aaric helped Nikki up and they pulled Raine off as she had her phone in her hand. Yami helped Jai up off the floor and smiled a bit.**

"**You shouldn't tease her like that…if she's friends with Marik we're bound to see him more then…" He said in a gloomy tone as he sat on the couch. The others paled a bit as the words sunk in. Nikki just scoffed and stared at Raine.**

"**I hope your not planning to do anything too wreckless…you have to think of the band's reputation also Raine." Nikki plainly stated as she glared at the white-haired girl. Raine stared back at her then realized their dilemma.**

"**Shit! I just remembered we're short a bassist!" Raine exclaimed as she looked at her three friends. Nikki and Aaric just sighed and Jai nodded his head in agreement. Jonouchi looked at them and smiled.**

"**I can play da bass guitar. If ya need someone 't play with you guyz I can do it!" Nikki stared at Jonouchi and then to her band mates. They all nodded and she sighed.**

"**Fine…we are going to start practice this weekend so you better be there…or else." She said in a threatening tone. Jonouchi beamed as he agreed with her and Jai hugged him, causing the blonde to blush a bit.**

_**Raine's got an interest in a certain psycho…X3**_

_**Nikki: You let him try anything on her I'll kill you first**_

_**Me: Ack no Nikki I love you! *cue murderous scream***_


	6. Whirlwind chap5

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or the characters in this. Nikki and Raine are my characters. Please do not be hateful of me, I just like to have fun with story ideas. Just so you know: This is going to be rated M since Aari cusses like a sailor._

============================================================== The next day at their condo the band players were constructing their plans. A knock on the door caused Jai to get up and answer it, to be greeted by Jonouchi. He just stared at them all holding a bass guitar in his hand. "So we gonna do dis or not?" He said blushing as he walked into the condo. Jai just watched him walk in as the group smiled at him warmly. "We are Jonouchi, just give us a second to finish up our costume designs...so Jai is going to dress as the Black Luster Soldier...Aaric wants to be Dark Paladin... Nikki wants to be dressed like Dark Magician Girl and I'm going to be dressed as the Blue Eyes...Jonouchi what's your favorite card?" He smirked as he showed them the Red-Eyes Black Dragon card. Raine just smiled. "And you're the Red-Eyes. Now onto the songs..." She handed him some of the songs and their music as she started to lecture him about the times, when they meet and their sponsor.

"Kaiba's the sponsor! There's no way in HELL I'm doin' dis den!" He hollered as he stood to leave. Raine looked at Jai and nodded her head as he tackled Jonouchi to the floor. "'Ey what gives?" Nikki and Raine towered over him and smirked. "You aren't leaving Jonouchi...you agreed to being in the band and now you're stuck." Nikki said as she glared at him. Jonouchi swallowed a lump in his throat as they all stood to help him up. "We are going shopping to get the appropriate items to make our costumes...we just need to measure you Jonouchi..." She added as she pulled out measuring tape from her pocket. As they headed out of the fabric shop, they went to some different make-up shops, to get the necessary things for their individual costumes. When Raine noticed two tuffs of white hair she ran over to see Ryou and Bakura. As she conversed with them and paid for the bands make-up supplies Nikki went into the Hot Topic to see Yami shopping for some leather pants. Nikki went up behind him and she leaned over his shoulder. "Do I even want to know how many pairs of leather pants you own?" She said as she smirked at his response. He then turned thinking it was one of the annoying workers then smiled a bit as he realized it wasn't. "Hey Nikki...where are the others at?" She shrugged as she smirked. "I'm not their damned babysitter. Raine was talking to Ryou and Bakura, Jai was hanging onto Jonouchi for dear life and I believe Aaric went into the bookstore. But enough about them let's look around!" She exclaimed excitedly. Yami just chuckled a bit as he nodded in agreement. "True you aren't their babysitter, but you act like their big sister." She just looked at him as she held a purple shirt in her hand. "I basically am their big sister. I'm older than them but not by much. Raine's the youngest so I have to make sure she's alright. I'm especially protective of her, and I'm the reason she knows self-defense." She said as she looked at the shirt that said in bold "Excuse me if I'm adopted...". She laughed a bit at the words then put it back.

"He never adopted the others, just Raine since she looked exactly like him and his deceased wife. She couldn't have kids and when they saw her, it was like a message to them from God or something..." She smiled then heard the familiar laughter of Raine. She turned her head and saw to her dismay that she was yet again with Marik, having seemed to have ditched the others secretly. Yami looked with her then put the pants back.

"Wanna go spy on them I bet we could figure out some stuff..." She smirked and nodded her head as she set off after them, noticing that Bakura was following. Yami smirked and scoffed at Bakura. "If you like her just say it..." "Damned Pharoh I do not know liking or anything in that nature. Now if you don't mind I'm enjoying this." He said in anger as he watched the two misfits in front of them. Marik smirked as she made a face that scared a bunch of kids away from in front of a piercing shop. Nikki paled as she saw them both go in, running after them into the shop. She gaped at she saw Raine getting her tongue pierced right in front of her eyes. "RAINE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOUR TONGUE! Your father is going to KILL me!"She screamed as she looked at Raine in anger. Raine looked at her then to Marik, as she pulled out her phone sending Nikki a text. Nikki looked at her phone and sighed as she shook her head. "Raine...its a good thing our concert isn't for a while." She nodded and Marik just glared at her. "Can't you just go get distracted by the Pharoh or something? I'm enjoying this..." He said as he sat next to Raine. Nikki glared at him then sighs. "As long as she comes home safe and NOT in the back of a police car..." He just nodded his head and bolted out of there with Raine. Nikki walked back out and looked at Yami, who tried not to laugh. "She got her tongue pierced didn't she?" He said as she nodded her head. He went up to her and smiled. "Well, we'll go get something to eat and then go hang out for a bit alright?" He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She blushed a bit and nodded as she texted Aaric, telling him to head home without the girls.================================================================_Ugh...just...ugh. _


	7. Whirlwind chap6

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or the characters in this. Nikki and Raine are my characters. Please do not be hateful of me, I just like to have fun with story ideas. Just so you know: This is going to be rated M since Aari cusses like a sailor._

Nikki and Yami went and sat down at a café and ordered some coffee. Nikki was telling Yami a funny story as they heard someone yell.

"Hey Yami! Nikki what's up? Can we join you?" Honda said as he grinned, followed by a disgruntled Anzu. Yami just smirked and nodded as they sat down.

"Hey Honda, Anzu. What's up you guys?"

"Nothin' much…we aren't interrupting anything are we?" Honda said. Both Yami and Nikki shook their heads no and grinned. Yugi and Ryou came up and joined them as Nikki continued the story. Jai and Jonouchi were running from Aaric with a bunch of pocky in their hands as they heard the laughter. Jai then grabbed Jonouchi and shoved him into a seat, sitting on his lap, which got quite an uproar from Tristan.

"So apparently we're having a party now?" Nikki said with an eye roll. Yami just laughed as Yugi blushed apologizing like crazy. Nikki looked at him and tried to make him stop apologizing as they heard an explosion underneath Anzu's seat. Anzu shrieked and jumped up, seeing Raine and Marik with firecrackers in their hands. Nikki sighed and Aaric picked up the firecrackers. Anzu started screaming at them both until Raine and Nikki ganged up on her.

"So Nikki you know that Anzu girl?"

"Yeah what about her?" "If you ask me….Anzu's a whore."

"'Course that's nothing new she was that way before!" Nikki yelled as they both cackled. Anzu started to cry and she ran off. Aaric looked at them both with an annoyed look. Raine just smiled and laughed as Nikki just smirked a "how you doin'?" look. Raine leaned over to Nikki and smirked.

"If you want to, you and Yami can sneak off. We'll take everyone to the condo and duel." Nikki turned a light shade of red as Raine told everyone but them to follow her. As they left Nikki and Yami just stared at each other.

"So…what do you want to do?" Yami said after five minutes of silence. Nikki shrugged as they sat there for a few more minutes. She then got up and looked at Yami.

"Let's go walk around and find something to do." She said. He nodded and stood with her and they walked side by side up the street. Nikki looked around and she grabbed Yami's arm, pointing at Kaibaland.

"LET'S GO THERE RIGHT NOW!" She screamed as she dragged Yami there before he uttered a syllable of protest. Inside of the amusement park she looked around and noticed the bumper cars. Yami watched her run straight towards them and he chased after her. She smirked and picked the red car as he got into a black one. As soon as the buzzer started Yami looked up in time to see Nikki ram straight into the nose of his car, causing him to skid a bit.

"Oh it is ON Nikki!" He yelled as he stepped on the gas pedal hard and chased after her. She laughed as she continued to drive away from him until he got her into a corner. He rammed into her back bumper and they laughed more. After that they left the bumper cars and went straight towards the squirter gun game. As they sat down to play the worker of the booth stood in front of Nikki's gun turning it on. She smirked and pressed the button which caused the water to squirt the man in the face. She and Yami ran away with a disgruntled employee yelling obscenities at them both. After a while they grabbed some ice cream and headed back to the condo. Yami smiled at her and she blushed slightly, as she looked away.

As they got up to the condo they heard some music being blared and a scream echo. Nikki and Yami's eyes grew wide as they both rushed inside, noticing everyone gathered around the couch, Raine holding her neck.

"Ugh that hurt like there's no effing tomorrow!" She yelled as Nikki ran up to her with Yami. Nikki tried to move her arm away but Raine kept it in place until Yami started to tickle her. As she moved her hand to try to ward off the once pharaoh, Nikki screamed.

"MARIK WHAT DID YOU DO TO RAINE'S NECK!" She glared at Marik as he waved his hands at her.

"I didn't do it! I swear to Ra I didn't do anything to her…yet…" Nikki grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and punched him hard in the left eye. She jumped on top of him and started to punch anywhere her fists connected with. Raine ran up to her and tried to pull her off.

"Nikki calm yourself! Marik's innocent for once it was Bakura! He pinched my neck really hard and it caused a bruise!" Nikki looked up at her and then glared at Bakura, who was trying to hide behind the couch. Nikki ran up and jumped on top of him behind the couch and started to punch him harder than she did to Marik. Yami pulled her off and dragged her by the arm into the kitchen as Jai went to get the first aid kits.

"Nikki calm down, she's fine they didn't do anything too bad. It's just a bruise." Nikki looked at him with a slight glare then sighed.

"You're right I'm sorry. I should've waited and _then_ gotten Bakura when he least expected it…" She said as she realized Yami still had a hold of her arm. He looked down and blushed, taking his hand off her arm. She smiled slightly and looked at him.

"Well…at least we had fun right?" He nodded and smiled as they went back into the living room to both Ryou and Raine applying ointment to both the darker men's wounds.

_Bakura: So she's gonna get it on with the Pharaoh right?_

_Me: Yes but you got your ass handed to you by her so HA! To all you Jonouchi fans…I love him too but he's going to be gay!_

_*cue screaming fan girls and torches*_

_Me: o,o oh shit…*makes a mad dash after grabbing Yami Marik*_

_Nikki: Haha…be careful Yami I'm gonna get you good :3_


	8. Interruption :P

_**Interview time :3 Let's see what the characters think so far….**_

Me: Hello everyone! How are my little characters doing today?Bakura: My bloody body hurts thanks to your damned friend Nikki. . .

Me: That's because you hurt her best friend Bakura…

Bakura: That's besides the point.

Nikki: So when do I get to be in Yami's pants?

Me: Whenever I can get the idea in my head Nikki

Raine: Just don't be mean to him like you are to Marik…

Nikki: *feigns innocence* I have _**NO**_ idea what your talking about Raine…

Raine: . Uh huh sure you don't Nikki…*pats Nikki's arm*

Jai: When do I get in Jonouchi's pants?

Me: 0/ Jai do you have to be so blunt

Honda: He's mine dammit! *tackles Jai*

Seto: Why are the damned psychos getting more screen time than me?

Mokuba: At least you get it…

Seto: Shut up Mokuba.

Jonouchi: / So uh…when we gonna start da music practice?

Me: The next chapter.

Jonouchi: Oh…

Me: The music in the fanfic are not mine. But I love these songs and so does my co-writer aki kogenho.

Nikki: So are they ever gonna learn your real name Aari or no?

Me: Hell no! Aki you tell them my name I'll kill you :T Raine…be gentle with my Yami Marik…

Raine: Won't promise anything~3


	9. Whirlwind chap7

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or the characters in this. Nikki and Raine are my characters. Please do not be hateful of me, I just like to have fun with story ideas. Just so you know: This is going to be rated M since Aari cusses like a sailor. I also do not own any songs but I love these songs :D_

Nikki and Raine woke up early the next day, getting ready for school. Aaric and Jai slept on lazily as Raine went to check on them. They went into the living room and sighed when they remembered the slumber party of them all in the living room. Yami and Yugi were sleeping on the floor next to Jonouchi and Honda, Otogi was curled up sleeping on the rocking chair while Bakura and Marik were sleeping in the far corners of the room. Malik and Ryou were sleeping on the couch as Nikki and Raine walked by them. As soon as Nikki got into the kitchen and Raine stood contemplating if she should take a picture, her phone rang loudly, startling the group of people out of their slumber. Raine fumbled her phone and answered it quickly.

"Hello? Pegasus speaking…"

"_Hey Raine! How are you guys! We miss you over here why don't you guys come back home?"_

"Silas? You do realize where we are its only five in the morning right?"

"_I know but we miss you so much you guys should just come home and stay here with us…"_

"Silas it's sweet of you to worry but we are all doing fine here on out end….we'll come home to visit soon; probably bring a few friends over with us." She smiled as she looked at the group of waking teens. Nikki just sighed and threw Raine a frappicino from the refrigerator. Marik just smirked at Bakura and went up behind Raine, taking the phone from her.

"You do realize that we were enjoying each others company when you woke us up…now be a good boy and let us finish up okay?" Marik said as he hung up the phone, leaving a very shocked Silas clinging to it for dear life. Nikki and the group just stared at Marik as he handed Raine back her phone.

"Marik you _**do **_realize that you just told our friend that you were basically _sleeping_ with her right?" Nikki said with a sigh as she went into the living room. Marik just smirked and stretched, yawning as Nikki walked by to wake up Aaric and Jai.

Jai was laughing on their way to school as he heard of what happened earlier that morning.

"And you didn't wake me up to hear this? God Nikki do you not want me to be a part of anything!" Jai pouted as they got up to the school gates. Nikki just grabbed Jai in a neck hold and gave him a noogie, as Aaric and Raine walked by trying to ignore the situation. As they went into class and sat down, Kaiba came up to them.

"So we need to fix some stuff with your shows…" Nikki just looked at him and smirked.

"Like what; oh kind sponsor type person…with special effects and some killer costumes?" Kaiba glared at Nikki and sighed.

"Yes exactly what I mean…I hope you guys have been practicing at least…" Nikki and Raine both looked at each other and blushed slightly.

"Define….'practice' Kaiba…" Nikki said and smiled a bit as she looked at the angry CEO of Kaiba Corp.

"Where you start to work on your music and NOT on relationships!" He growled as he glared at them all. They all but Nikki shrank in their seats as he walked away. Yugi noticed the whole thing and looked at them all.

"So Kaiba's your sponsor? Does Jonouchi know or what?" He asked looking at Nikki with his large amethyst eyes. She looked back and nodded, unable to hide the slight blush on her cheeks from his innocent aura. She hugged him which caused Anzu to send glares that went ignored. Jonouchi just frowned and went up to them.

"So when's practice? I heard Moneybags yelling at you guyz so we might as well get practice done soon 'ight?"

"Be at the condo right after school…we have to do some practice and then work on the costumes…Kaiba's going to make sure we have the right stuff to get the effects perfect." Nikki said as she looked up at Jonouchi, while hugging Yugi still.

"Nikki if you don't let Yugi go he'll die from suffocation…." Raine said as she noticed Yugi turning a light shade of blue. Nikki let him go and apologized as he laughed and told her he was okay. Jonouchi nodded and then remembered something.

"So whose that Silas guy you were talkin' to earlier?"

"He was our bassist til we decided to come here to Japan…now he just wants us back home." Nikki said as she sighed. Raine and the others agreed with her and then looked at Jonouchi.

"Anyway, just be at the condo after school tonight…we'll let you study the music before we practice." Raine said as the bell rang signaling class to start.

After school Jonouchi went to their condo and looked around. Jai came up and grabbed his hand, dragging him into a back room where the other three were. Nikki and Raine turned and smirked at Jonouchi as they held the make-up in their hands. Jonouchi gulped and looked at them all as he noticed they had outlined their eyes like ancient Egyptians.

"I-Is this one a dose…goth bands I've heard of…isn't it…." He said as he tried to step away from them.

"Oh yes…this is the band known as Duelists…." Nikki smirked as she looked at Jai, who nodded and held Jonouchi's arms behind his back. As Jonouchi's eyes widened Nikki and Raine came up to him and outlined his eyes the exact same way as their eyes. After about ten minutes working on Jonouchi's eyes they stepped back in satisfaction. Jonouchi went up to rub his eyes of the foreign substance, but Nikki slapped his hand away.

"Go study the music now Jonouchi…we're practicing Raine's song first since she's got to start making the costumes." Nikki said as she handed Jonouchi a few sheets of music. After about thirty minutes he came back into the room and noticed that they were all at their positions. Raine was clearing her throat and smiled as Jonouchi grabbed the bass guitar. Nikki signaled to her to start as she nodded. Nikki started to play some keys on the keyboards before the beat came up.

_Don't wanna cryJust keep on, keep on goingI go forward whenever, never scaredDon't wanna stayJust keep on, keep on tryingI'm just afraid of regret without doing my bestStormy night, Crazy wind is blowing to your heart over and overDon't be worriedPainful day like this time is good for youGloomy sightBut remember, night time is not going on foreverDon't be sorryI think maybe happiness is close to youAnyway, if you want escape, I can't say anything for your wayBut this is your precious life, can't repeat, besides it's once for all_

_Don't wanna cryJust keep on, keep on goingI go forward whenever, never scaredDon't wanna stayJust keep on, keep on tryingI'm just afraid of regret without doing my best_

_Lonely night, You can be imagine, your dreams come true in the futureDon't be worriedWaste of time is only depends on youBe in fightyou can choose whatever and whenever you can go everywhereDon't be sorryCourage is sleeping inside of youAnyway, if you want escape, I can't say anything for your wayBut this is your precious life, can't repeat, besides it's once for allDon't wanna cryJust keep on, keep on goingI go forward whenever, never scaredDon't wanna stayJust keep on, keep on tryingI'm just afraid of regret without doing my best_

_Anyway, if you want escape, I can't say anything for your wayBut this is your precious life, can't repeat, besides it's once for all_

Raine backed up away from the microphone and looked at Nikki who gave her a grin and two thumbs up. Aaric and Jai smiled as they looked at Jonouchi's reaction. Jonouchi stared at them all in awe, not even remembering to play the bass.

"Holy crap! That song was amazing! Who wrote that!" Nikki raised her hand up and Jonouchi clapped. Raine smiled and looked at Nikki.

"I'll go get the costumes started if you want to help Jonouchi get started on that bass…it's different than the brand he's probably use to." She said as she left the room. Nikki and Jai smirked as they started to help Jonouchi, while Aaric was fixing some of the wires to the microphone.

_So Nikki gets to sing in the next one :D and that's when their first gig is too!_


	10. Whirlwind chap8

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or the characters in this. Nikki and Raine are my characters. Please do not be hateful of me, I just like to have fun with story ideas. Just so you know: This is going to be rated M since Aari cusses like a sailor. I also do not own any songs but I love these songs :D. Be sure to ask if you want to know the songs!

_The following week at school the four met up with Jonouchi and the gang and sat down in their seats, chatting about everything that happened during the week before as the principal walked in. The class silenced as they saw him writing on the board._

"_Class next week we are having a talent show. The winner of the talent show will be putting on an encore performance and open up for a band here at the Domino City Park. So the sign-up forms are up here waiting for you. You can also bring others that do not go to Domino High to see the performances." The principal bowed and the class went into an uproar. Raine looked at Nikki and smirked as she went up to sign them in. As she looked at the list she saw that Otogi was going to do some tricks with Yugi, Anzu was going to do a dance and a few others were doing some band stuff as well. Raine just signed in the name box "The Duelists will be there" and went back to her seat. Kaiba noticed that she signed them up and smirked as they all spoke to each other._

_At the end of the day Nikki and Jai grabbed Jonouchi and ran out of the school, Raine and Aaric running behind them to prepare for the talent show. Raine went into the back to get the costumes as the others conversed about what to sing for the show. As Raine came back she smirked as she made them try on their costumes. Nikki smirked and twirled around in her Dark Magician Girl costume, which was black and red with a few rips in it here and there, her staff also black and red with a amethyst in the middle of the spiral. Jai smirked at his costume and looked back at a mirror. The Black Luster Soldier looked almost the same, but it was more form-fitting and showed off the curves of his body. His electric guitar was shaped to look like his sword. Aaric grinned and looked at his costume, being the same as the card's picture but also as tight as Jai's costume, showing off his more muscled body. Jonouchi jumped up in the air and laughed. His Red Eyes Black Dragon costume was tight against his body, showing both the curves and muscles. The wings were about medium length and were spiked on top. _

"_Dis must've taken a LOT of fabric!" He exclaimed in awe as he stared at everyone's costumes. Raine just laughed as she walked out in her costume. The wings were the same size as Jonouchi's but white, her tube top white and her leather pants white as well. She smiled._

"_We will be getting different outfits for each concert we'll do. But for now we'll wear these to the talent show." She smiled as she looked everyone over. She noticed she'd have to make Nikki's skirt a bit shorter, and her cleavage to show a bit more up top. She stretched and looked at them. _

"_So the talent show is next week right? What song will we do?" Aaric asked. Raine and Nikki just looked at each other thinking until Jai laughed. _

"_Nikki's gonna sing! Sing "I Put A Spell On You" since we can have outsiders come and watch the talent show, and we all know she has a thing for Yami it'd be perfect!"_

"_But what if we win? Then what will we sing?" Aaric added. Jai just smirked at him._

"_Silly brother of mine, then the next one we'll sing is "Shadow Games" and Raine'll sing it. She has it bad for that creepy Egyptian guy so that'd be sure to hook him!" Both the girls blushed a bright shade of red that put Nikki's dress to shame. Then they both glared at Jai as he smirked at them both. With a sigh they started to practice for the talent show._

_**Cuz I hate making you wait its been a damned week!**_

The group was standing behind the curtains watching the groups do their talents. Otogi's and Yugi's magic show was amazing, Anzu was somewhat decent when she danced and the other bands were also great. Nikki looked over and noticed that Raine was shaking a bit from the nerves. She placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled a big smile. She looked back toward the stage and blushed a bit as she noticed Yami sitting in the front.

"Now for the next group: The Duelists! With their singer Nikki, backup singers Jai and Raine with her electric guitar, on drums is Aaric and on bass is Jonouchi!" They ran onto the stage and Nikki stood in front.

"This song is to a certain someone…don't judge me." Nikki said as she glared at the audience.

"_I put a spell on youAnd now you're mineYou can't stop the things I doI ain't lyin'It's been three hundred yearsRight down to the dayNow the witch is backAnd there's hell to payI put a spell on youAnd now you're mine!Hello, Domino!My name's Nikki!What's yours?I put a spell on youAnd now you're goneJai and Raine: (Gone gone gone, so long!)Nikki: My whammy fell on youAnd it was strongJai and Raine: (So strong, so strong, so strong!)Nikki: Your wretched little livesHave all been cursed'Cause of all the witches workingI'm the worstI put a spell on youAnd now you're mineJai and Raine: (Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!)Nikki: If you don't believeYou better get superstitiousAsk my friendsJai and Raine: "Ooh, she's vicious!"I put a spell on you...I put a spell on you...Everyone!Ah-say-into-pieOppa-maybe-uppen-dieJai and Raine: Ah-say-into-pieOppa-maybe-uppen-dieNikki: In-kama-koray-ah-maJai and Raine: In-kama-koray-ah-maEveryone: Hey, hey, high, highSay bye-bye!Bye bye!"_

As Nikki stepped away from the microphone Yami was the first to stand and clap, soon followed by the rest of the audience. Nikki blushed slightly and looked at the others who gave her grins and thumbs up. The announcer came back and smiled as he clapped along.

"_Well it seems to me that we all know who the winners are! The Duelists you are going to be opening up a band in Domino City Park! Now give us your encore!" _Nikki smiled as she ran over to the keyboard as Raine gave her guitar to Jai. She walked up to the microphone and smiled as she noticed Marik next to Yami.

"This one is also for someone, but I don't think I'll say who…"

"_Long ago in the ancient pastI remember a life when we first metIn a dark shadow worldUnder a big full moonThere and then I could tellYou d try to break my willBut now watch as I riseTo a whole new heightAnd my mad battle cryWill be heard all nightYou keep on playing Those dark shadow games andNo I won't be beat againYou keep on playing Those dark shadow games andAll this time I've prayed my friendSo now you know after time has passedYou can never be sure you're always the bestCuz I'm back from the shadowsComing after youOn the brightest dayIf your darkest hourSo now watch as I riseTo a whole new heightAnd my mad battle cryWill be heard all nightYou keep on playing Those dark shadow games andNo I won't be beat againYou keep on playing Those dark shadow games andAll this time I've prayed my friendYou destroyed the future with your pastForgot the lesson of the testYou never understood the blessedToo bad today will be your lastSo now watch as I riseTo a whole new heightAnd my mad battle cryWill be heard all nightYou keep on playing Those dark shadow games andNo I won't be beat againYou keep on playing Those dark shadow games andAll this time I've prayed my friend" _

She smiled as the audience cheered. She then blushed when she realized she'd been focused on Marik the entire time, who seemed to notice it as well. She ran off the stage followed by Nikki and the others as everyone filed out of the auditorium.

_So that was a fun chapter! :D Will the girls be able to grab the guys or fall flat on their asses!_


	11. Whirlwind chap9

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or the characters in this. Nikki and Raine are my characters. Please do not be hateful of me, I just like to have fun with story ideas. Just so you know: This is going to be rated M since Aari cusses like a sailor. I also do not own any songs but I love these songs :D. Be sure to ask if you want to know the songs!_

Raine ran into a classroom followed by Nikki and the band as the performance ended. She was blushing like crazy and rambling about duel monsters for some reason.

"Raine calm down…it's not like Marik'd notice anyway." Nikki said as Raine mumbled something about violet. Raine just looked at Nikki with her mouth opened in a perfect 'o' shape.

"Nikki I don't know what your smoking but I was staring at Marik the entire time I sang that song! Of course he'd notice!" She yelled as she stared at her best friend. She then blushed a dark shade of red as she noticed the shadows in the doorway. Nikki turned and blushed also as they both saw Yami and Marik standing there.

"Y-Yami…Marik…w-what are you two doing here…only the acts are allowed-" Nikki said as Yami grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the room. Raine started to protest as she saw Jai, Jonouchi and Aaric leave the room, leaving her with Marik alone.

"Y-Yami what are you doing?" Nikki asked as Yami dragged her down the hall and into a separate room. He led her in and turned to look at her.

"Nikki why did you sing that song earlier?"

"Huh?" "Who was that song for that you sang? If you like someone you can tell me you know that right?" Nikki blushed a bit and stared at Yami.

"Well I do have someone I like but I doubt he likes me too…"

"Who is it Nikki? Who do you li-" He was interrupted when Nikki kissed him chastely. She smiled when she stepped back as Yami blushed slightly.

"Idiot do I have to spell it out for you?" She said playfully as she looked at him. He just stared at her then smiled.

"I think that made it loud and clear actually…" He said as he grabbed her arm pulling her close to him. She blushed profusely as she was pressed up against his body. She looked up at him and her eyes widened when Yami kissed her. Unbeknown to them a very angry Anzu was standing next to the doorway in anger as she stomped away. Jai watched her leave the school with an angry aura around her. Anzu's phone rang and she looked at the number realizing it wasn't a number she knew.

"Hello?"

"_Anzu Mazaki I presume?"_ "Yes…who are you?" _"A friend that wants to help you get what you desire…"_

"…how can I trust you when I don't know you?"

"_You can trust me since what I want is with some random stranger in Japan…she and her band need to come back home to us." _Anzu's eyes widened as she realized who he wanted.

"You want Raine? And her band to come back to…America?"

"_You are correct Ms. Mazaki. I want Ms. Pegasus to come back home so we can get this arrangement over."_

"What kind of an arrangement are we talking about?…" The voice cackled a bit as he cleared his throat.

"_No reason for you to know Ms. Mazaki. Now will you be willing to trust me when I say I'll help you out with this or not?" _Anzu just smirked on her end of the phone .

"Fine. I'll help you out, but let's let them have their fun for now…"

"_Excellent! We shall talk again soon my dear…"_ As soon as he responded he hung up the phone.

Raine just stared at Marik and blushed as she backed up into a desk. He stalked up to her and smirked.

"What's wrong Raine? That song was really nice I wonder who it was for…"

"I-It was for no one…I just wanted to say that too…for dramatic effect." She stammered as she looked into his dark violet eyes. He looked back at her sapphire eyes and smirked.

"From what I noticed in the audience it seems like that song was intended for me…Was it for me Raine?" He said as he grabbed her shoulders. She jumped and started to squirm a bit as he kept looking at her eyes.

"S-So? Maybe it was meant for you…what would you do if it was?" She said regretting the question as he was a few inches from her face.

"Well if it _**was**_ for me I'd ask you why you didn't say anything to me about your feelings. And second…I'd do this." He said as he closed the gap, kissing her softly. She blushed wildly and squirms even more as he holds her there in place. He pulled back after a minute and smirked as she blushed still in shock. Marik grabbed her hand and smirked dragging her out of the classroom and down the hall.

Nikki and Yami walk out of the classroom hand in hand as the notice Marik dragging a shocked Raine down the hall. Nikki sighed and grabbed a hold of Raine's free arm.

"She is NOT going anywhere with you Marik!" Marik turned and smirked.

"Why not? You seem pretty busy with the pharaoh Nikki…" Nikki glared at him and he cackled a bit. She went to punch him but didn't want to let go of either Raine or Yami.

"Marik let Raine go…we'll just take these two on a double date sometime." Yami said as he looked at Marik. He really only wanted to be with Nikki alone, but since Nikki cared about Raine's safety (and he didn't trust Marik) he suggested the double date. Marik sighed and released Raine's arm. Raine looked around and then noticed she was outside in the hallway.

"Why am I out here…?"

"Well I was going to take you to my apartment but Nikki and the Pharaoh decided to stop me…" Marik said as he looked at both Nikki and Yami with an annoyed look. Raine blushed bright red and looked down.

"Oh…wait what!" She said as she looked up at them all. She then passed out when she remembered what happened in the classroom.

"Ack Raine!"

_Well now…I had to rush cuz a certain someone wanted me to finish…._


	12. Whirlwind chap10

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or the characters in this. Nikki and Raine are my characters. Please do not be hateful of me, I just like to have fun with story ideas. Just so you know: This is going to be rated M since Aari cusses like a sailor. I also do not own any songs but I love these songs :D. Be sure to ask if you want to know the songs!_

Nikki sighed as she held an unconscious Raine in her arms. Marik just stood there with Yami and watched as Nikki mumbled some things to her. She looked up at them then smirked as she bent down next to her ear.

"Raine…if you don't wake up then Silas is gonna come and get you…do you want tha-" She was interrupted as Raine shot up with wide eyes.

" No thank you have a nice day oh look its Yami and Marik!" She said quickly as she looked up at them both. Marik then grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She blushed slightly as she stood up. Yami helped Nikki up and looked at her then to Marik.

"So…the date. I'm free on Saturday."

"We are too, until about 9:35 pm that's when we have to call Pegasus and check in with him."

"Okay so we'll have it at about noon. That'll give us plenty of time." Yami said as Nikki and Marik nodded. Raine looked at them then to Nikki.

"Raine we're going on a double date on Saturday with Yami and Marik." Raine just stared at her as Nikki grabbed her arm. "No we must be going…Jai and the others might be worried about us." She dragged Raine down the hall and back to their classroom to be greeted by Honda glaring at Jai as he stood in front of Jonouchi.

"No he is MY Jonouchi Honda and you can't have him!" Jai said as he hugged Jonouchi possessively. Honda growled as he grabbed one of Jonouchi's arms.

"He's my best friend AND I've known him longer than you damned American!" Nikki and Raine sighed as they watched the two fight over a bright red Jonouchi. Aaric looked at them both then sighed.

"I don't know how this happened I swear. Once I realized that Jai was all over Jonouchi and then Honda came in I pieced it together…and when I tried to get them to stop both Jai and Honda glared at me and told me to "Back the Fuck Off!" God they're scary…" Nikki and Raine laughed then looked at Jai still clinged to Jonouchi as Honda stormed off cupping his cheek.

The next few days the girls couldn't even remember as they waited for Saturday to happen. Jai was still arguing with Honda, a couple of times it has turned into a fist fight, with Jonouchi separating them or Nikki beating up them both. Raine just sighed as she continued to make new costumes for their upcoming opener. Once or twice during school Raine has noticed Nikki just staring off into space or just sleeping. She's even caught herself doodling in her notebook like some love starved girl. At the end of school on Friday Jai dragged Jonouchi to the condo with them to try on their new outfits for the concert in a few weeks.

"So…whose going to be what this time? 'Cuz I am NOT going to dress up as the damned Watapon…" Nikki grumbled as she glared at the box Raine brought out.

"No one's going to be the 'damned Watapon' Nikki. Here…you're going to be dressed at the card Magician's Valkeryie…Jonouchi you're going to be dressed as the card Harpie's Brother…Jai you're going to be the Jack's Knight…Aaric you are Magician of Black Chaos and I'm Jenis, Lightsworn Mender…Any question?" They all raised their hands but she ignored them as she walked out to her room. As Nikki tried on her costume the doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

"Hello-…Pegasus what are you doing here?" She stared as Maximillion Pegasus stood in the doorway with some of his bodyguards.

"I missed seeing you guys so I've decided to be here in Japan to watch you guys open for whatever band you're opening for! And nice costume Nikki did Raine make that?" Nikki blushed in embarrassment as she moved to the side, letting them inside. Jai smiled and hugged him as Aaric shook his head. Jonouchi stood there and gave him a glare as Pegasus smiled at him.

"Why iz he here!"

"I'm here Jonouchi to visit my daughter and her bandmates. After all I'd love to see them perform!" Pegasus said with a big smile. Raine walked out in her costume and stared at Pegasus.

"Father! What a surprise why are you here?" She said as she ran up and hugged him. He hugged her back and smiled.

"What kind of father would I be if I missed out on your concert? Besides I wanted to spend some family time with you all." He said as he looked at the group dressed up in costume. "You guys usually go out like that now?" They all blushed and ran off into their separate rooms to change back into their normal clothes. Nikki came out in black cargo pants with a red shirt that said "Hard work never killed anyone, but why take a chance?". Raine came back wearing a white skirt and a black tank top, and a white trench coat. Jai and Aaric came out in tight purple pants with matching white shirts that said "we're identically challenged" and Jonouchi came out in his school uniform.

"'Ey guy's I'm gonna go to Yug's house. I'll see youz laterz." Jonouchi said as he waved at them all. They all waved back at him and smiled as they sat down with Pegasus to talk.

Jonouchi ran down the Kame Game Shop. As he went inside he saw everyone sitting in the living room. Yugi looked at him and smiled.

"I thought you had practice til later on Jou. Why are you here?"

"Well…Pegasus came over." Marik groaned and looked at him.

"I'd hope so since that's where she lives…" Jonouchi just did a face palm and glared at him.

"No you idiot her FATHER! Her father is over there right now talking to them." They stared at him and Yami laughed.

"So Pegasus is actually over there with them talking about what exactly?" "The concert. Apparently he wants to see them all and spend family time with them." Yami and Marik glared at him and stood up quickly.

"Well I'm going to go and see if we are still having our date tomorrow or not!" They both said quickly as they dashed out the door. Anzu just clenched her fist tightly as she sent a message on her phone.

Yami and Marik both arrived at the band's condo and went to bang on the door as Pegasus opened it.

"Yugi-boy! My, my what are you and…whoever this guy is…doing here?" Marik glared at him.

"I'm here wondering if we still have our date or not tomorrow since you showed up…" He growled as he tried to look behind him.

"A date? Who are you going on a date with…" He said as his eyes narrowed.

"Hey dad who's at the-Marik! Yami what are you two doing here?" Raine said as she came up beside her father. Marik glared back at Pegasus as Yami spoke.

"Jonouchi told us that Pegasus was in town visiting you all, and he said something about family time so we wanted to see if the date was still on for tomorrow." He said calmly as Marik continued to glare at Pegasus.

"Well of course it is Yami. We've been waiting all week for the date and weather dad wants us to or not we're going." Raine said as she smacked her father's arm. "And stop glaring down Marik…you won't win." She said as she dragged him away from the door, letting the two men inside.

_So far this is making me wanna do a two-part story…I don't know what to name that though…eh heh. The date is in the next chapter!_


	13. Whirlwind chap11

_Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or the characters in this. Nikki and Raine are my characters. Please do not be hateful of me, I just like to have fun with story ideas. Just so you know: This is going to be rated M since Aari cusses like a sailor. I also do not own any songs but I love these songs :D. Be sure to ask if you want to know the songs!_

"Raine dear why do you think I'd be happy to learn your dating when I arrived! I'd rather you married a CEO or something…" "Dad I'll marry whomever I please when I _want _to marry father…"

"But Raine dear, you'll scare them all away if you don't marry soon…you're temper and…er…_actions_ you do scare everyone away. I wish you'd hide them." Raine growled slightly as she glared at her father. Nikki, Jai and Aaric watched this unfold with a very uncomfortable looking Yami.

"Do they…always have this kind of animosity when around each other?" He asked as he looked at Nikki, who nodded and drank a bit of her soda.

"Yeah we've just learned to ignore it or to bet on whoever wins…" Jai said as he took a chip out of the bag Aaric had. Marik just smirked watching the two Pegasus family members glare each other down before the elder one turned to look at him.

"So what makes you think you can date my dear Raine Mr. Ishtar?" Pegasus said as he narrowed his eyes. Marik shrugged and wrapped an arm around Raine.

"She's old enough to decide who she wants to date Pegasus. If she wants to date a psychotic Egyptian let her, she knows her rights and wrongs in life." He looked at Yami and Nikki. "Just like those two over there know their rights and wrongs too. I mean look at Nikki! She's dating a 3,000 year old pharaoh for crying out loud!" Yami gave Marik a death glare as Nikki and Raine looked at him.

"He's a what? 3,000 year old pharaoh?" Raine said as Nikki looked at Yami, who only nodded his head solemnly. Nikki just smirked and looked at Yami.

"Well for a 3,000 year old man you're pretty damn hot!" Yami blushed slightly as Marik cackled. Pegasus cleared his throat and looked at them all.

"As I am their caretakers and Raine's father I'm not to sure if I approve…but I'd rather they all be happy than not be. Now Raine you guys have a song you can play for your father?" Nikki looked at Raine and they both smirked.

"Father we have a song but you can't hear it until the concert in a week okay?" Raine said politely as she looked at her father innocently. He sighed then nodded his head.

"Fine, but we still have to talk and get some things done with our fellow CEO's here in Domino…" He said as he gave his daughter a serious look and tone. Raine nodded her head and stood up going into her room to change. Marik looked at Pegasus funny as she left the room.

"What does she have to do with you?" Marik scoffed as he glared at Pegasus again. Nikki sighed and stood up to go help Raine as the two men glared each other down. Jai just sighed as Aaric coughed, trying to get the two to focus on him. When Pegasus turned his head towards Aaric Marik did the same, glaring at him harder than he did Pegasus.

"Marik…Raine is a Pegasus no matter her situation with this band. She is the Assistant CEO of Industrial Illusions. To us this is a real job, to her this is just a hobby. Her loyalties to Industrial Illusions is greater than her loyalty to Duelists. We understand that she has two different lives that are separate, and we are fine with it also. Marik for you to date her you must be acceptable of both her lives…not just one of them." He said as he looked at Marik, not realizing Raine and Nikki came back out. Raine stood next to her father's chair, in a white dress suit and blue tie with black high heels on.

"Aaric I love you my friend but you talk _way _too much for your own damn good." She said as she sat on the arm of her father's chair. She then looked at Marik and started to braid her hair. "It's as he says though Marik. My loyalties are to my father's company then the band. I do lead two separate lives right now…" She sighed as she finished braiding her hair. Pegasus stood up and smiled as he held out his arm.

"Ready to go my dear daughter?" She nodded and wrapped her arm in his as they left the apartment. Marik stood up and growled slightly.

"Fine…I'll see her later anyway at least…"

_Okay so I had the biggest brainfart and it lasted FOREVER!_


End file.
